Nyanyian Fang
by M4dG4rl
Summary: "BoBoiBoy, pi juan liao. Bi shang yan jing kuai..." Saat itulah Fang tahu temannya tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi. One-shot.


Fang berkonsentrasi penuh, mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Nagaaa … Bayaannggg!"

Langit siang hari yang tadinya cerah menjadi mendung. Gelap. Awan hitam tebal segera berkumpul, memadat menjadi satu diiringi dengan suara gemuruh. Bagian tengahnya perlahan terbuka menjadi sebuah portal yang menjadi jalan keluar bagi makhluk dunia lain. Dari lubang itu, sesosok ular naga hitam dengan mata merah menyala menjulurkan kepalanya yang besar, membuka mulutnya lebar dan menghisap tanpa ampun segala sesuatu yang ada dalam zona mangsanya.

Para alien hijau berkepala kotak itu panic. Tubuh mereka terangkat keatas menuju dimana rahang sang naga siap menyambut mereka. Rencana awal untuk merebut bola kuasa dan jam tangan milik BoBoiBoy dan yang lainnya gagal total.

"Sial!" si komandan penyerang mengeluarkan pistol laser dari sarungnya. Semua anak buahnya mengikuti. Mereka akan menembak Fang sebelum tubuh mereka tertelan oleh naga bayang.

DOOR! DOOR! DOOR!

BoBoiBoy menatap tembakan demi tembakan laser yang mengarah pada si pengendali bayang dengan horror. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Fang tidak akan mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Tanah pelindung!"

Sebuah kubah yang cukup besar muncul dari permukaan tanah dan menutupi tubuh Fang.

CRACK, DOOM

Kubah itu segera hancur ketika bersentuhan langsung dengan hujan tembakan laser. BoBoiBoy segera membuat kubah yang baru lagi untuk mencegah dari adanya tembakan susulan yang dapat mencelakai temannya.

Murka, si komandan penyerang mengubah targetnya dan membidikkan pistol kearah bocah bertopi dinasaurus. Setidaknya, ia ingin dendamnya terbalaskan sebelum tubuhnya habis dilumat oleh si mahkluk raksasa yang kini masih sedang menghisapnya.

DOOR!

Satu tembakan yang baru dilepaskan. Tapi bukan berupa tembakan laser.

BoBoiBoy sudah tidak mampu menciptakan tanah pelindung baru untuk dirinya. Suatu benda kecil berpendar aneh berukuran kotak korek api meluncur dan menempel di lengan bajunya. Bocah itu mengernyit, tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah alat peledak.

3 ... 2 ... 1 ... 0

KABOOM!

Saat tubuh BoBoiBoy terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang dan menghantam pohon, seluruh pasukan alien itu sudah lenyap dimangsa naga bayang.

.

.

.

 **Nyayian Fang**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy belongs to monsta**

 **Warnings : some typos and ooc**

 **Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

Semilir angin dingin dimalam yang sunyi menghempaskan daun jendela kamar dilantai dua yang terbuka, diiringi dengan irama decitan kayu yang berulang.

Fang menguap lebar, berusaha melawan rasa kantuk luar biasa yang menyerang. Tubuhnya telah memohon untuk istirahat sejenak sejak pertarungan tadi siang. Tapi ia tidak bisa, lebih tepatnya, tidak mau. Ia tidak akan tidur sampai _dia_ membuka matanya.

Pencahayaan diruangan itu gelap karena lampu sengaja dimatikan. Tapi, sinar dari bulan purnama yang kebetulan sedang bersinar terang menerobos masuk melalui jendela menyinari sesosok tubuh kecil dibalik selimut tipis yang terbaring tak berdaya diatas tempat tidur dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan.

Fang tetap terjaga disamping kasur. Ia telah menyeret kursi belajar dikamar itu dan meletakkannya disamping BoBoiBoy -yang tak kunjung sadar- agar memudahkannya untuk mengawasi sekaligus menjaganya.

Bocah berambut ungu itu menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya terus mengelus kepala temannya yang diperban dengan lembut. Matanya terus mengawasi dada anak itu yang naik turun, khawatir bahwa dada itu akan berhenti bergerak ketika ia berkedip.

' _Bangunlah,'_ ia berharap, setengah memohon dengan putus asa.

Dokter yang dipanggil tadi siang hanya bisa angkat tangan, menyerah begitu melihat keadaan tubuh BoBoiBoy yang penuh luka dan setengah menghitam akibat ledakan yang cukup mematikan ; mirip seperti korban bom atom. Tok Aba yang sebenarnya ingin marah pada si dokter hanya bisa pasrah, sambil mengharapkan keajaiban seperti yang tertulis di buku _Chicken Soup for The Soul_ atau kisah dimana orang yang berhasil selamat dari kematian karena tak putus harapan pada mukjizat.

Tapi, itu hanya cerita di novel dan tv. Ini dunia realita, tidak akan seindah di karangan para penulis _best seller_.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar diketuk.

"Masuklah." Kata Fang pelan.

Pintu dibuka. Dua gadis kecil masuk kedalam dengan dengan membawa sebah robot bola kecil berwarna kuning yang sedang tertidur.

"Aku cuma mau mengantar Ochobot saja." Yaya memberitahu Fang dengan datar sambil meletakkan bola kuasa itu disamping BoBoiBoy. Mata dan hidung gadis itu masih memerah sehabis menangis. "Dia belum bangun?"

Fang hanya merespon dengan sebuah gelengan kepala yang nyaris tak terlihat tanpa melihat kedua teman perempuannya.

"Biar kami saja yang gantian jaga." Ying menawarkan. "Tenaga kau pasti juga sudah melemah, kan?"

Fang menggeleng, lagi. "Tidak baik anak perempuan berada dikamar anak cowok. Mana Tok Aba?" ia mengubah topik dengan segera.

"Lagi ke apotik dengan Gopal." Yaya membalas singkat. Matanya tak teralihkan dari BoBoiBoy. Pandangannya menyiratkan akan kesedihan yang dalam, tetapi air matanya sudah kering untuk kembali menangis. Hanya isakan kecil yang sesekali keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Erm, Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kalian berdua pulang saja." Fang menyarankan. Ia tidak ingin melihat dua teman perempuannya lebih terhanyut dalam kesedihan jika terus berada disini.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Yaya dengan tegas. "Tidak sampai BoBoiBoy siuman."

"Jangan bodoh. Memangnya kau sudah dapat ijin dari orangtuamu untuk menginap disini?"

"Tidak perlu. Rumahku dekat sini."

Fang berdecak kesal. Yaya memang sedikit keras kepala. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka berdua tetap tinggal disini. Ia punya firasat BoBoiBoy tidak akan selamat malam ini. Anak perempuan pastilah tidak akan kuat meghadapi kenyataan pedih seperti itu.

"Aku pasti bakal menghubungi kalian kalau BoBoiBoy sadar." Ia menatap mata Yaya yang mulai berair lagi dengan tatapan yang meyakinkan. "Aku janji."

Yaya mendengus tidak setuju. "Tidak. Pokoknya tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menelpon ibumu supaya dia menjemput kalian berdua disini."

"Fang!"

Bocah _Chinese_ itu memang tidak bercanda. Tangan kanannya siap meraih _handphone_ yang tersimpan disaku jeans nya.

"Baiklah." Yaya akhirnya menyerah, menyadari hasil dari perdebatan ini tidak akan berpihak padanya. "T-Tapi …" ia membungkuk disamping kasur untuk membetulkan letak selimut. "tolong segera panggil aku kalau 'dia' sudah sadar."

"Pasti."

Butuh waktu sekitar satu menit bagi Yaya untuk memandangi wajah BoBoiBoy untuk terakhir kali dengan lekat sebelum meyakinkan dirinya dan Ying untuk pergi meninggalkan kamar, sampai-sampai Fang hampir saja mau menendang keduanya keluar dari jendela.

"Hei." Fang berbicara pelan setelah kedua gadis itu pergi. "Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi. Kau sudah bangun kan?"

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata BoBoiBoy bergerak sebelum akhirnya terbuka, memperlihatkan kedua iris cokelatnya yang redup. Bocah itu tersenyum lemah.

"Terbaik. Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya BoBoiBoy, suaranya sedikit serak.

"Jari tangan kananmu sempat menyentuh Ochobot waktu Yaya meletakkannya disampingmu." Jawab Fang sedikit malas. "Aku rasa kau tidak ingin mereka tahu bahwa kau sudah sadar."

BoBoiBoy memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Memang."

"Kenapa?"

BoBoiBoy terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak mau melihat mereka sedih. Yaya tadi sempat menangis, kan?"

"Dia bakalan terus menangis kalau kau tidak kunjung bangun juga. Menyebalkan sekali."

"Waktuku tinggal sedikit."

"Hei!" bentak Fang tiba-tiba, respon yang mengejutkan dari ucapan tak terduga. "Kau akan segera sembuh! P-Pasti. Aku janji minggu depan kau sudah bisa masuk sekolah lagi."

Tapi keduanya tahu, Fang sedang berbohong.

"Orang yang ajalnya hampir dekat selalu tahu kalau waktunya hampir tiba."

"Berhentilah bicara soal kematian dengan nada seperti itu!" Fang memprotes. Sungguh, ia tidak suka moment seperti ini. Ia benci melihat temannya yang sudah menyerah dan pasrah dengan keadaan. "Memangnya kau bisa melihat malaikat maut sedang datang menjemputmu, hah?!"

BoBoiBoy tidak menjawab. Jemarinya sibuk mengelus Ochobot dengan lembut sementara tatapanya belum berpindah dari langit kamar ; tatapan yang menunjukkan rasa sakit yang amat perih.

"Oi!" Fang mencoba mendapatkan perhatian BoBoiBoy.

"Maaf." Ujar BoBoiBoy pelan. "Aku tidak akan bicara seperti itu lagi."

Fang menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Dasar. Jangan membuatku khawatir dong. Makanya aku paksa Yaya dan Ying pulang. Kalau tidak, mereka pasti sudah histeris mendengar cara bicara kau yang ngawur tadi."

"Aku pasti sembuh, kan?"

"Ya. Besok pagi ayah dan ibumu bakalan datang. Mereka akan membawamu ke Singapore General Hospital. Kudengar dokter bedah disana hebat-hebat."

BoBoiBoy memejamkan kedua mata sambil tersenyum kecil. "Terbaik," bocah itu mengucapkan _catchpharse_ nya. Ia pastilah sudah mengancungkan jempol seandainya saja tulang lengannya tidak sedang patah. "Aku tak sabar menunggu besok pagi. Jam berapa sekarang?"

Fang menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap ke arah layar jam tangan. "Pukul 9.00 pm."

"Masih lama. Kurasa lebih baik aku tidur saja sekarang."

.

 _Tidur?_ Tanya Fang dalam hati. _Tidak! Jangan!_

 _._

"Aku harus istirahat." Lanjut BoBoiBoy, masih memejamkan mata. "Aku sudah terlalu capek setelah bertarung dengan alien tadi siang."

"Kau akan bangun lagi, kan?"

"Jangan ajak aku bicara lagi. Aku sudah ngantuk."

.

 _Kumohon jangan tidur sekarang._

 _._

"Ya sudah. Selamat malam."

.

 _Kau tidak akan terbangun lagi._

 _._

"Selamat malam."

.

 _Tidakkah kau mengerti?_

 _._

"Fang?" BoBoiBoy memanggilnya lagi.

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak."

.

 _Oh, syukurlah._

 _._

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengajakmu ngobrol sampai besok pagi."

"Tidak perlu." Tolak BoBoiBoy. "Bisa nyanyikan aku lagu pengantar tidur?"

"Lagu yang mana?" Fang pura-pura tidak ingat.

"Lagu berbahasa mandarin itu."

"Bukankah waktu itu tidak berhasil. Lagipula kau kan sudah besar."

"Waktu itu dengan yang sekarang kan beda. Ayolah. Aku tidak akan meminta apa-apa lagi setelah ini."

Fang menarik napas panjang. Hampir menangis. Ia memang masih berusia sebelas tahun, tapi pikirannya cukup dewasa untuk memahami bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menolak takdir Tuhan.

" _Boboiboy, pijuanliao. Bishangyanjingkuaishui_ –"

"Pelan-pelan nyanyinya." Pinta Boboiboy lagi, sedikit merengek.

Fang menggigit bibirnya. Alasan ia menyanyikannya terlalu cepat adalah agar BoBoiBoy tidak dapat mendengar suaranya yang mulai bergetar menahan sedih.

" _Boboiboy …"_ ia kembali menyanyikan dengan suara pelan kali ini. " _Pi juan liao.._." Matanya melihat kebawah. " _Bi shang yan jing kuai shui jiao.._." Pandangannya mulai buram karena air mata. " _Shui de zhao shen ti hao.._." tetesan air mata mulai berjatuhan membasahi lantai. Bocah itu berhenti sebentar sambil menyedot ingus. " _BoBoiBoy shi ge hao bao bao._ "

Fang kembali memandangi wajah tidur temannya melalui kacamata yang basah. Tampak tenang sekali. Jemarinya yang dari tadi digunakan untuk mengusap kepala Ochobot sudah berhenti, namun dadanya mash bergerak naik turun dengan amat perlahan, dengan kedua bibirnya sedikit bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu.

" _Shui de zhao … shen ti hao …_ " Fang kembali mengulang dua lirik terakhir. " _Boboiboy shi ge hao bao bao._ "

Dada itu akhirnya berhenti bergerak, tepat pada saat nyanyian dihentikan.

Fang menundukkan kepala seperti orang yang sedang depresi sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

 _Dia pergi_

 _Dia sudah pergi_

"Zai jian, BoBoiBoy." Lirih Fang. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh BoBoiBoy, memberikan kecupan singkat selamat tinggal di kening temannya yang mulai terasa dingin dan kaku.

"Ngg … Mmm …" Ochobot mengeliat pelan. Tampaknya nyanyian itu tanpa sengaja telah mengusik tidur si bola kuasa.

"Ssshhh … " tangan Fang segera meraih Ochobot yang hampir terbangun, memeluknya pelan diatas pangkuannya seolah-olah berusaha menentramkan pikiran si robot yang mulai gelisah dengan lagu yang sama.


End file.
